Ion's Sleepless Night
by LEMONedy
Summary: Ion hadn't planned anything for they stay at the inn tonight. Until a certain someone invited themselves into his room... Luke x Ion, one-shot, yaoi, lemon. Enjoy, or not. :3


A pair of brilliant green eyes fluttered open, gently. Luke fon Fabre's posse of individuals were all granted the luxury of their own rooms that night at the inn. Luke had woken up from some sort of nightmare. He suspected it to be a nightmare, anyways, for it agitated him, though he wasn't able to remember.

Luke's thoughts drifted as he lay in his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. A few long moments seemed to have passed, until he began to hear small sounds. At first he passed it off as a monster somewhere distant. Until it got louder. And heavier. It was a whimpering, panting like noise. Coming from... Ion's room? Luke sat up, and blinked back his sleepiness. Perhaps Ion had had some sort of odd nightmare as well. And, of course, Luke's first objective was to go check on the whimpering boy.

Luke jumped from his bed, and made his way to the door joining their rooms together. He hesitated as he reached for the doorknob. 'Perhaps he's fine, and I'm just imagining things...?' Luke thought to himself. He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts, and slowly began turning the doorknob, then pushing the door open.

The source of the noises were indeed coming from Ion. Ion's back faced Luke, however, and he couldn't see exactly what was going on. The bed was shaking, and Ion's whimpering began to increase. Luke tilted his head to one side, now getting curious. "I-Ion...?" Luke called out to the boy.

A sudden sharp breath was heard, and all movement of the bed stopped, as well as the noises. Luke craned his neck, and moved closer. "Ion...?" He whispered. Ion pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, and snuggled deeply into the bed. Luke, uninvitingly, sat down onto the bed, beside the young Fon Master. "What were ya' doin'?" Luke asked, suspecting that Ion was indeed awake. Ion pulled the blankets over his head now. "N-nothing..." He whispered, breathlessly.

Luke pondered for a second, trying to think of what he might have just been hearing. Until a reasonable conclusion occured to him. "... Were you perhaps masturbating?" Luke asked, bluntly. Ion shot out of bed, his green hair slightly frizzy from laying on it. "N-no!" Ion protested. Luke smiled, gently. The boy's blanket began to slide off of his body as he had sat up. And, it came to Luke's realization that Ion was indeed naked.

Ion looked down to see his bare chest exposed to Luke. He let out a small yelp, and pulled the blankets up to his neck. "L-Luke... ... Don't tell anyone, please..." Ion whispered, looking more than deeply ashamed of himself. Luke's smile faded, and he touched Ion's hair, causing the boy to flinch. "Don't worry. I won't." Luke promised. Ion blushed a deep crimson."Thank you so much, Luke-dono..." He whispered, relieved.

Luke cringed a bit.What was that? Why did he think the young Fon Master looked extremely adorable, looking at him with that relieved expression, and his curled up position on the bed? "L-Luke...?" Ion questioned, as he studied Luke's facial expression. Luke shook his head, and had made up his mind about whatever sort of argument he was having with himself, mentally. "Hey, Ion." Luke murmured, as he gestured towards Ion's southern regions. "'That still hard?"

Ion blushed deeply. "L-Luke...?" He whispered, trying to shake any sort of dirty thoughts that were in his head.

"Is it?" Luke urged Ion further. Ion bit at his lip, and averted his gaze from Luke's. He nodded slightly, still ashamed of how dirty his body was. Luke sighed out, and began unbuttoning his coat. Ion's eyes widened. "L-Luke!?" He yelped.

"What's with those looks you always give me...?" Luke whispered in a breathy tone.

"Wh-what...?" Ion was nervous about Luke's behaviour at this point.

"You always give me these looks... They're so hot, Ion... So--"

"L-Luke!" Ion screamed, his face a deep, deep red.

Luke had succesfully rid himself of his coat, and threw it to the floor. Ion shifted uncomfortably. "Why do look at me like that, Ion...?" Luke's breathy voice came forth again, causing Ion to shiver.

"L-Luke..." Ion muttered, beginning to get more and more turned on by Luke's unusual behaviour. Luke let out a long, hot breath as he began to slip his gloves off. Ion chewed on his lips a bit more, until he let go of the blanket, and they fell into his lap.

"L-Luke, should we be--?" Ion began to stutter, but was cut off by Luke's index finger gently placed to his lips. Ion blushed, and stared into Luke's magnificent green eyes. Next Luke's shirt went off over his head. Ion began to fidget, as he watched his friend stripping so closely to him, that he could feel his body heat. Luke's bare chest was right there. Right in Ion's reach. Ion gently brought his finger tips to Luke's body, and raked them downwards. Luke let out a gentle purring-like noise in his throat.

Ion bit at his lip again. What was he supposed to do, next? This was foreplay, correct? What next...? Before Ion could do anything, he found himself being pinned down to the mattress. "L-Luke...?" He whispered, breathlessly. Luke smiled gently. Ion's head lay on the pillow, his arms pinned by the wrists on either side of his head, and Luke straddling his hips. Ion blushed as he turned his head. Luke's eyelids fluttered closed, and his lips meshed together with the young boy's.

Ion let out a gentle gasp into Luke's mouth. The feeling of his lips against Luke's own was amazing... What felt even more amazing was that Luke had begun grinding into Ion. The fabric of Luke's pants up against Ion's own faint erection was slightly uncomfortable, however. "L-Luke... Your pants..." Ion tried to protest breathlessly. Luke pulled out from their heated kiss, and just stared down at the young boy. "What about them...?" Luke's voice sounded breathless as well.

"Th-they're hurting me..." Ion replied.

A grin spread it's way across Luke's lips. "Take them off, then..." Was Luke's simple reply to Ion's request. Ion's mouth hung open. He looked so horny... And he belonged all to Luke. Ion gingerly began trying to raise himself so he could undo Luke's belt. Once he did, he tossed it to the floor. Ion then hooked his hands into Luke's pants, and began to wriggle them downwards off his body. Luke began to stroke Ion's innocent little face. Such an innocent expression, although he was about to do something the exact opposite.

Luke winced slightly as the cool air of the inn room hit his ever growing erection. And that's when Luke knew that he desperately had to be deep inside the little Fon Master who was underneath him undressing him. As soon as Luke's pants were at his feet, Luke quickly dived down for another kiss. Ion arched into it, as his bottom lip was sucked into Luke's mouth. It all felt so new, and good, to Ion, as Luke's tongue made it's way into Ion's mouth. Of course, this was Ion's first kiss, and he wasn't entirely sure as to what to do.

Luke's touch seemed so expert, as his nimble fingers worked it's way up and down Ion's frail little body. Shivers broke out all over him, and he was beginning to feel more and more nervous. Luke seemed to know exactly what he was doing, while Ion could just lay there and experience it all, nothing more. Luke's mouth pulled away, and Ion just stared with swollen lips, half-lidded eyes, and a red face.

"L-Luke..." Ion pleaded, wanting more and more from Luke as these intimate moments passed. Luke nuzzled into the crook of Ion's neck, and panted heavily. "You are a virgin, right...?" Luke muttered. Ion bit at his lip in embarassment.

"Y-Yes..." He whispered in reply, completely breathless. Luke seemed to sigh in relief, and nuzzled in closer, if such a thing were possible.

"Good... Then you can really be all mine..." Luke murmured. Ion gasped, sharply. Partly because of realizing Luke's seriousness, partly because Luke's hand was now trailing downwards on Ion's body.

Luke removed his head from the crook of Ion's neck, and trailed downwards, but not far. His head stopped at Ion's nipple. Ion sighed out in pleasure as he felt Luke's warm breath on his chest. Luke's hand still lazily slid downwards, and his tongue then hung out of his mouth, licking at Ion. Ion groaned, loudly, as Luke's hand found it's way to Ion's cock. "L-Luke, th-this c--" Ion tried to begin, until Luke cut him off by pumping his cock. Hard. Harder than Ion had ever done. Ion let out a number of loud, breathy noises.

"I'm going to show you something, okay..." Luke whispered, waiting for some sign of understandment from Ion. Ion nodded, slowly. "Now, I want you to grab me like this..." Luke muttered, grasping Ion's length tightly. Too tightly.

"L-Luke..."

"Then bring your head down like this..."

"O-oh my God..."

"Lick it like this..."

"L-LUKE!"

"Then put your whole mouth around it, and suck." Luke finished, and demonstrated his last instruction.

"O-oh my God...!" Ion screamed, practically breathless.

Luke sucked so loudly, and Ion felt like he was going to explode. "L-Luke this is..." Ion muttered, after regaining his ability of speech. "This is too good, it can't be right..." Luke took his mouth off, with a little popping noise. "You're turn, now." Luke said, as if nothing had happened. Ion wasn't sure if he could even move after that amazing display. Maybe it wasn't too late for Ion to run away. He looked nervously at the door. Luke's grip on him was far too tight, though. Ion could never leave. He sighed gently, and got up on his knees, slowly, leaving Luke in intense anticipation.

Ion shifted as he looked at Luke's cock in front of him. All I have to do is suck it... Ion kept reminding himself. He wrapped his small hand around Luke, 'causing a bit of a groan from the red-haired boy. Ion shifted uncomfortably, yet again, just staring at Luke's angry, red erection. Ion let out a breath, which Luke must have found pleasurable, considering the intensity of the moan that followed. Ion let his tongue hang out, and continued to stare at Luke's cock.

Ion gave the head of Luke's length an experimental lick. Luke let out a hiss, tossing his head back. Ion licked a stripe along Luke's cock, still trying to get used to his mouth being in such a private area of his friends' body. "Yes, Ion, just like that..." Luke muttered, his voice quiet and breathy. Ion let out a sigh, before he wrapped his lips arounds his teeth, and put his mouth over Luke's cock. Luke groaned as he felt the hot wetness of Ion's mouth around him.

Ion let out a gentle moan, at least as much of one as he could in his position, as Luke tangled his fingers through Ion's green hair. Luke attempted to regain his ability to talk, to give Ion more directions. "Start sucking, and bob your head up and down..." Luke sighed, desperately. Ion did exactly as Luke told. He sucked as hard as he could, loving the sounds of the moans and groans that Luke made. Ion's head bobbed up and down Luke's length, causing Luke's finger to tangle more tightly into the young boy's hair.

After a few moments of Ion performing his first blow job, and Luke giving out occasional moans, Luke mumbled 'stop'. Ion refused to stop, he was loving this. "Stop, Ion." Luke's tone was commanding, and scary.

"Wh-why...?" Ion muttered, removing Luke's length from his small mouth. Luke grinned devilishly, as he lightly massaged Ion's scalp.

"I don't wanna come all over you, yet..." Ion blushed. Why was Luke being so perverted...? Why did he have to make Ion's face turn so red, and make him shiver all over?

"S-so..." Ion muttered, sitting cross-legged, gazing bashfully at Luke. Luke smiled a gentle, kind smile, a rarity for him. He cupped Ion's delicate face in his hands, and kissed him passionately. Ion opened his mouth, inviting Luke's tongue in, being overwhelmed by Luke's powerful kiss. He could feel Luke everywhere, now, and loved it too much. He always thought as he innocently researched sexual acts in the library that they'd be pleasurable, but never like this.


End file.
